onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nikyu Nikyu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Bartholomew Kuma }} The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that bestows its user the ability to repel everything they touch, and is physically represented as paws on the user's palms, making the user a . The paws are permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. It was eaten by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Etymology * The fruit's name, Nikyu, comes from the word which means "Paw" in Japanese. ** "Nikyu" is not to be confused with * In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Paw-Paw Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength of the fruit is that the user is able to push virtually anything they touch into paw-shaped bubbles and send it flying at an extremely high speed. This includes both tangible materials such as people, objects, and even gases such as air as well as intangible things such as the ghosts generated by the Horo Horo no Mi user and the sensation of physical pain. This power also offers the user an incredible defense in battle, allowing them to deflect any attack. They are also able to harness their abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at very high speed. These attacks are so powerful that they can leave paw-shaped imprints in rock. One misconception about the powers of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is that it gives its user the ability to teleport at will. However, this assumption is incorrect. Rather than teleport, Kuma uses the incredible speed of his Devil Fruit power to propel himself across certain distances, the speed of which is instantaneous, though he has not actually been seen pushing himself to another location. While the user is able to deflect attacks, they can only do so by using their bare hands. If the user's hands are otherwise occupied, being caught off guard for instance, they will receive damage from an attack that could have been otherwise averted. In Kuma's case, however, this weakness is compensated by his transformation into a cyborg with stronger-than-steel armoring. Aside from this unique case, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kuma, have been used for a variety of uses. The majority of them are attacks that when executed, leave a paw-pad imprint resembling the pads on his palms. Objects repelled by Kuma using the Devil Fruit's powers travel at incredible speeds. People repelled by Kuma are sent flying through the air for three days and three nights inside a paw shaped bubble that protects them from any and all obstacles in their path until they arrive at a location designated by Kuma. Upon their arrival, the bubble will vanish and the victim will land in the middle of a large paw print, completely unharmed. This technique is called in One Piece: Burning Blood. Kuma is also able to use his powers to push out the pain and fatigue from the body of another person. These sensations are then manifested into a red bubble resembling a paw. With this technique, the pain the original person suffered can be transferred to another through direct physical contact with the bubble. This transfer leaves the recipient in agonizing pain, and the benefactor feeling healthy and energized, though their wounds remain unhealed. The technique appears in Pirate Warriors 3 as a special attack named , where Kuma throws the damage he has received at enemies, healing himself in the process. It is named after Kuma's quote from his meeting with Zoro. Named Techniques * 砲|Paddo Hō|literally meaning "Pressure Cannon"}}: Kuma repels the air around him, sending a devastating shockwave toward his opponent at the speed of light. The shock wave can travel directly through the body of the victim and continue into the distance, leaving paw imprints in its wake. Anyone and anything that is in the path of the blast receives serious damage. This attack was first seen when it was used on members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Pad Cannon. * : Kuma takes a defensive posture that uses his paw pads to repel and counter enemy attacks. This was first shown in the manga when Kuma used it to counter Zoro's swords. but it was named in One Piece: Burning Blood. * 砲|Tsuppari Paddo Hō|literally meaning "Slapping Thrust Pressure Cannon"}} : Kuma first plants both feet firmly on the ground by means of a sumo-style foot stomp. Then, throwing his palms forward multiple times, Kuma fires a vast number of "pressure shots" at the enemy. The way he pushes his palms forward and the stance he takes while performing this technique resemble those used commonly in sumo wrestling. Tsuppari is a thrusting open-handed strike about the upper chest and face, a technique in Sumo. This technique was first seen used against Zoro. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Thrust Pad Cannon. * |Urususu Shokku|literally meaning "Bear Impact"}}: Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a giant bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is compact enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a bear paw. The force of this blast was powerful enough to knock out most of Kuma's targets on Thriller Bark, as well as encompass the entire island and a sizable portion of the ocean. This was also able to cause massive damage to Oars Jr., a giant of abnormal size. He has shown the ability to control the direction of the attack. Unfortunately for him, this attack requires a fair amount of time to complete given to the amount of air needed and also leaves Kuma vulnerable to any attack given that he has to use both hands to form the attack. However, in Kuma's specific case that might not be such a big problem, due to his pacifista modification. "Ursus" is Latin for "Bear" and the scientific name of a genus of bears. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Ursa Shock. The VIZ translation is likely a reference to the constellation Ursa Major (also known as "The Great Bear"). Video Game Exclusive Techniques * : Kuma lands upon the ground from mid-air with great force. This sends a powerful shockwave that blows away the enemies around him. This technique was first used in Pirate Warriors 2. Trivia * In the anime, whenever Kuma uses Ursus Shock, a hum reminiscent of a bomb alert horn is used (either as the attack's sound or as a general sound effect), which adds to the bomb-like usage of the attack. * In one of the SBS, a fan revealed that all the Straw Hats' Devil Fruits each have two numbers between one and ten, with 2 and 9 being the ones left out. This, being the translation of the letters in "Nikyu Nikyu," it is implied that Kuma or someone with his power would later join the Straw Hats. This is further implied when Oda tries to cover up the discovery, leading many to believe it was true. * This Devil Fruit has the largest range potential of all known Devil Fruit powers, being able to send people across the world. * It is implied through the videogames that Kuma can push out his own pain and fatigue, allowing him to endure a match much longer than he normally would. It is unknown if this aspect will show up in canon or not. * In One Piece: Burning Blood, Kuma's special attack Where would you like to travel? acts as a one hit-KO when used on a single opponent. When fighting against a team of opponents, the attack will force the opponent hit to swap out. References External Links * Paw – Wikipedia article about paws in general. * Motion (physics) – Wikipedia article about motion. * Pressure – Wikipedia article about pressure. Site Navigation ru:Никю Никю но Ми fr:Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ca:Nikyu Nikyu no Mi it:Pad Pad tr:Nikyu Nikyu no Mi pl:Łap-Łapowoc Category:Paramecia